prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
El Canek
|birth_place=Frontera, Tabasco |death_date= |death_place= |billed= |resides = |trainer=Ham Lee Indio Azteca Maciste El Remington I El Chacal |debut=1972 |retired= }} Canek (June 19, 1952), also known as El Canek, is a masked Mexican professional wrestler and former Mixed Martial Arts fighter currently performing part-time for Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre. In 1972, he debuted as "El Universitario" at the age of 18. In 1973, he would change his name to Canek, a name inspired by the Mayan Indian leader Jacinto Canek He is one of the few wrestlers to bodyslam André the Giant. As the major heavyweight working for the Universal Wrestling Association promotion, he became one of Lucha Libre's biggest attractions during the 1980s. Canek started his rise to stardom after winning the National Light Heavyweight Title by defeating Dr. Wagner on January 15, 1978. He would lose that title on June 20 of that same year to his rival Dos Caras. On September 27, 1978, Canek would gain international exposure by defeating Lou Thesz to win his first of fifteen UWA World Heavyweight Championship titles that he would hold during his career. At around the same time, the UWA made a talent trading agreement with New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW). Japanese superstars like Antonio Inoki and Riki Choshu would travel to Mexico to face Canek, while Canek would travel to Japan to face stars like Tiger Mask and Tatsumi Fujinami. Canek's matches against foreign superstars drew such large crowds that UWA would continue using this same formula for more than a decade. Although the UWA ceased to exist in 1995, Canek continued defending and trading the UWA title, although his June 2004 loss at the hands of former partner Dr. Wagner, Jr. may signal a long break in Canek's monopoly as Dr. Wagner Jr. remains the reigning title holder. Canek holds victories over several international stars including Lou Thesz, Hulk Hogan, André the Giant, Yokozuna, Big Van Vader, Owen Hart and Japanese stars Tatsumi Fujinami, Riki Choshu and Kim Duk. During the 90's, Canek had a very long feud with Mil Mascaras who he never defeated. He famously bodyslammed both Andre the Giant and Yokozuna (under the name Kokina). Overall He is a 15 time World Heavyweight Champion after holding the UWA World Heavyweight Championship. Canek has also competed in Mixed Martial Arts matches in Japan and even holds a win over Osamu Tachihikari. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*Gorilla press drop **Argentine backbreaker rack sometimes while kneeling *'Signature' **Bow and arrow hold **''La Cruceta del Enfermero'' (Figure-four leg lock) **Scoop slam **Short arm scissors **Spinning leg lariat **Vertical suplex Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' :*Rey de Reyes: 2002 *'Empressa Mexicana de Lucha Libre / Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' :*CMLL World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Dr. Wagner, Jr. (first champions) :*CMLL World Trios Championship (1 time) - with Black Warrior and Rayo de Jalisco, Jr. :*Mexican National Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Revolution Group' :*IWRG Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Universal Wrestling Association' :*UWA World Heavyweight Championship (15 times) *'Other titles' :*Northern Mexico Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him # 79 of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the PWI Years in 2003. :*PWI ranked him # 186 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 1995. *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Profile * Profile Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1952 births Category:1972 debuts Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Baja Star's Wrestling alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Fuerza Imperial alumni Category:Full Contact Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Invasion RCH alumni Category:IWA Japan alumni Category:LEGEND Promociones alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Hollywood Wrestling alumni Category:Promociones Pantera alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Todo X El Todo alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:W*ING alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Promociones Contreras alumni Category:World of Unpredictable Wrestling alumni Category:Leyendas Inmortales de la Lucha Libre alumni Category:Lucha Libre Boom alumni Category:Vamper Revolution alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni Category:Living people Category:MaxProad alumni Category:Producciones Sanchez alumni Category:Promociones MDA alumni Category:Women Wrestling Stars alumni Category:Golden Tirado Promotion alumni Category:Lucha Libre Elite alumni Category:Promociones Cantu alumni Category:World of Unpredictable Wrestling Mexico alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Male wrestlers